


Moments Between

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Light Angst, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: "When she sees the story break online, Lilia knows immediately how the case will play out. Celebrity father learns he has a son, goes to court and gains custody of son. Maybe the adopted father receives visitation, but unlikely knowing Yakov as well as she does."Three moments inspired by icanhinatoshouyoutheworld's yoi child custody au fic, "blood is thicker than".Originally posted on May 19, 2017. Updated on October 2, 2018.





	Moments Between

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blood is thicker than](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335053) by [icanhinatashouyoutheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhinatashouyoutheworld/pseuds/icanhinatashouyoutheworld). 



> Thank you to icanhinatashouyoutheworld for writing "blood is thicker than" and for letting me step into your 'verse to write this piece. I adore your work, and I hope this inspires more readers to check out your writing. ~Lem

When she sees the story break online, Lilia knows immediately how the case will play out. She doubts her ex-husband will spare a ruble on the case, dedicated to ensuring victory for his client. Of course, never once will he spare a second of consideration for the poor man and young boy who have found themselves thrown into this unfortunate predicament. Yakov was never one to fret over the minutiae of a situation.

If only it were as easy as taking some deliberate steps into her bedroom to chew him out, but those days were long since past them.

As she reads the article, it becomes clear how easy the case will be for her ex-husband. Celebrity father learns he has a son, goes to court and gains custody of son. Maybe the adopted father receives visitation, but unlikely knowing Yakov as well as she does. He doesn't like to lose, never has. Once upon a time, she admired that in him.

Unpleasant memories brush against her cheek, tickle her eyelashes. She huffs, blinks hard, and shuts her laptop. She has other cases to attend to, other clients that need her, clients that can afford her. She does not have the time to get wrapped up in her ex-husband's business. No matter how despicable that business is.

A curse leaves her thin lips, her forehead furrows. Even after all this time, he still has not learned anything.

"Predictable," she hisses aloud.

When night rolls around and the fury has yet to leave her bones, she tells herself to sleep on it. If it was anyone else, any other client and lawyer pair, she knows she would not have given the case a second and third look. However, it was not another pair. It was her less than legit ex and his brat of a client. She knows, she knows the trial will not be a fair one, and that fact alone is what sparks the internal debate. If she takes on this case, it’ll be uphill battle. However, Yakov wasn’t the only one good at his job. As she considers her options further, Lilia ignores addressing the fact Katsuki's situation rings close to home for her.

When she settles on her decision, Mikhail is the first to learn of her intent to provide Katsuki with counsel. Her son's approval does not go unnoticed by her, but she does not indulge in his support. Time is ticking, and she has a case to attend to.

She has a case to win.

* * *

 

No one is a saint, Chris knew this. He lived with himself after all. He would have to be naïve to do his career and still see the world as black and white. The fashion industry could be roses one day and a shark infested ocean the next. Did not matter if you were a designer, model, photographer, or even a lowly intern. No one was safe. Survival required the ability to adapt quickly and efficiently, success required the ability to push one's emotions to the side. It was an eat or be eaten world, and no one appeared to rule the industry better than Victor Nikiforov.

When Chris first met Victor, he was dazzled by the other's gorgeous locks, followed by his handsome looks. The guy was going to go far, and one day Chris might not get the chance to touch. One shoot led to two, then three. Eventually, they landed the Burberry shoot together, leading to awards and calls from models and brands around the globe seeking Chris' eye.

As Chris' career took off, so did Victor's. Today they were some of the top names in each of their respective areas of the industry. However, Chris found himself wondering from time to time whether success was enough for Victor anymore, if it ever was to begin with. The two were closer now than when they each began, but Victor was never one to fully open up. Asking after Victor’s health and desires was not Chris’ responsibilities. Not like Victor would have answered him truthfully anyways.

No one is a saint, and no matter how positive the persona he carried and exuded for the media, Victor was not the exception. He would not be the supermodel he was today if he did not know how to survive and flourish in the industry. However, Victor had something others did not: Yakov Feltsman. Not anyone could pull off the stunts Victor had and remain as well liked by the majority of the public, especially not without help. Feltsman was that help.

When Chris learned of little Yuri, he immediately found it to be good news for his friend and colleague. Having his son in his life may be just the change for Victor, personally and professionally. Regardless of past scandals and industry rumors, Chris felt Victor deserved to know the kid. After all, he never had a say about not being in his life. To Chris, everyone deserved a family, deserved a chance to find happiness.

Maybe Yuri could be Victor's happiness.

* * *

 

Most of the time, Georgi regrets ever calling Yakov Feltsman.

The man could save one's image, and at the time those many years ago, Georgi felt that was what Victor needed to move forward. However, one scandal quickly led to another. Victor's words were empty promises, momentary bandages to appease Georgi's mounting concerns. It became clear to him that the only one who wanted to help Victor, who had his best interest in heart, was Georgi himself. Resigning as his manager was both an easy and sorrowful decision, but Georgi had already lived through one heartbreak. He wasn't going to stay and watch Victor destroy himself further. At least by leaving, Georgi wouldn’t have a first row seat to the inevitable tragedy.

Now and again, often after another publicized scandal, Georgi regrets his decision to call Yakov Feltsman all those years ago. But recently, Georgi finds himself moving to a sadder thought. Despite being an awful influence on Victor's behavior, Georgi can not help but wonder if Yakov's presence is one of the only things keeping the model from utterly shattering apart.

How tragic a thought, indeed.


End file.
